1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies and, particularly, to a liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a present liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate 8, a second substrate 9, and a liquid crystal layer 6 sandwiched between the first substrate 8 and the second substrate 9. A glass substrate 80 is filmed, developed, and etched to form the first substrate 8 which has electrical structures such as thin film transistors (not shown), an array common electrode 81, and array pixel electrodes 82. Another glass substrate 90 is coated and developed to form the second substrate 90 having structures including a black matrix 91, a color filter 92, spacers (not shown) between the two substrates, and a color filter (CF) common electrode 93 (the pixel electrode on the second substrate 9). The array pixel electrodes 82 and the CF common electrode 93 form a liquid crystal capacitor, which is capable of forming an electric filed for driving the liquid crystal layer 6. In order to reduce the influence from the leakage of electricity from the liquid crystal capacitor, a storage capacitor is generally formed on the first substrate 8 for being connected to the liquid crystal capacitor. The storage capacitor is formed by the array common electrode 81 and the array pixel electrode 82. In order to keep the array common electrode 81 and the CF common electrode 93 in the same potential, the common electrodes of the first substrate 8 and the second substrate 9 need to be conducted to each other on a predetermined position of the two substrates 8 and 9.
At present, in order to conduct the common electrodes of the first substrate 8 and the second substrate 9, conductive golden balls 7 are often mixed into sealant and the mixture is coated on a predetermined position of the first substrate 8. In the process of bonding the two substrates, an outer force is applied to the two substrates to allow the golden balls 7 to fully contact the array common electrode 81 and the CF common electrode 93, thereby conducting the common electrodes of the two substrates.
Referring to FIG. 2, the structure of the golden ball used in the present liquid crystal panel is schematically shown. The golden ball 7 includes an elastic polymer ball 71 and at least one metal layer 72 covered on a surface of the polymer ball 71. Preferably, the outmost metal layer 72 is generally made of gold having high conductivity. In the process of bonding the first substrate 8 and the second substrate 9, the outer force applied to the two substrates and the size of the golden ball play an important role on the quality and yield rate of the liquid crystal panel. When the outer force applied to the two substrates is appropriate and the golden balls are pressed by a moderate degree, the golden balls fully contact with the common electrodes of the two substrates, the common electrodes can be fully conducted. If the outer force applied to the golden balls is too small or the diameters of the golden balls 7 vary widely, most of the golden balls cannot conduct the common electrodes. If the outer force applied to the two substrates is too large, the golden balls may be cracked. In this way, the golden balls may be incapable of conducting the common electrodes and may further pierce the common electrodes to result in the short circuit of the circuit on the first substrate. Therefore, it is desirable to control the outer force applied to the two substrates in the bonding process accurately. Additionally, the present golden ball is required to be elastic and conductive, which results in the complicate multi-layer structure of the golden ball. Since an inner portion of the golden ball is made of elastic polymer and is covered by at least one metal layer on the surface thereof, the sizes of all the golden balls are required to be closed to each other, and the diameter of each of the golden balls cannot be oversized, therefore, the manufacturing process and the picking process of the golden balls are complicated, which increases the manufacturing cost of the golden balls.